Pang Tong
Pang Tong, nicknamed The Fledgling Phoenix, is an adviser who is served the warlord Liu Bei and a minor protagonist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Biography Pang Tong came from Xiangyang in the later kingdom of Wu, where he initially served Sun Quan. At the Battle of Chibi, he acted as if he ran to Cao Cao, and proposed to him the tactics of the connected ships, which Cao Cao defeat caused. After Wu supreme commander Zhou Yu's death, succeeded by Lu Su, Pang Tong as senior adviser to Sun Quan. However, this rejected him because of his ugly appearance, what Pang Tong aroused. So when he asked how his knowledge was compared to Zhou Yu, he did not compare his knowledge with Zhou Yu. Pang Tong was joined Liu Bei's service, planning to conquer Ba Shu (today's Sichuan). This area, then under Governor Liu Zhang, was later to be the centerpiece of Liu Bei's realm of Shu. Pang Tong's proposal to capture Liu Zhang at a meeting, however, Liu Bei refused, so as not to lose the sympathy of the population. The story of the Three Kingdoms adorns this story in such a way that Wei Yan should murder Liu Zhang at an alleged sword dance. However, because Liu Bei saw a relative in Liu Zhang, he prevented that act, and later helped Liu Zhang even against an attack by the western warlord Zhang Lu. However, when Liu Zhang did not send reinforcements to Liu Bei, Liu Bei decided to drop his attention and launched the attack on Liu Zhang through the strategically important Fu Pass. Liu Zhang's generals Yang Huai and Gao Pei lurked there. They had an attack on Liu Bei, but were discovered and executed by Pang Tong. Pang Tong himself was ambushed in the Valley of the Fallen Phoenix and fall. In the story of the Three Realms, his death is dramatically described: After Liu Bei had left his horse as a substitute for his own, collapsed, Pang Tong rode into the valley. When he heard the name of the place, he shuddered and ordered the retreat, but it was already too late. Liu Zhang was sent the archers to kill Liu Bei. Since they did not know him, they targeted Pang Tong and shot him dead. This left Liu Bei at the pass in distress, so that Zhuge Liang had to leave the Jing province to shock him. Guan Yu held the Jing Province alone until he was defeated by the combined forces of Cao Cao and Sun Quan. Personality Pang Tong is someone who while spares sweet talk and stays focused on the heart of the matter. It was here that he quite seeks practical solutions that grants the best results, his blunt statements may sometimes make him unpopular with others. Even so, his heart was in the right place and he is a bit playful; with each little insult that he may let slip, that Pang Tong has mends it with well-meaning advice as well as being more openly casual with others. While he may not always show it, he is just as loyal to his liege as any other member within Liu Bei's army. Gallery PangTong.jpg|Pang Tong from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Pang_Tong_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Pang_Tong_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Pangtong-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Pang_Tong_(ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Pang_Tong_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Pang_Tong_Concept_Artwork_(DW3).png|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 3. Pang Tong - DW4.jpg|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 4. Pangtong-dw5artwork.jpg|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 5. Pang_Tong_-_DW6.jpg|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 6. Pangtong-dw7art.jpg|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 7. Pangtong-dw8art.jpg|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 8. Pang Tong - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Pang Tong's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Pang_Tong_(DW9).png|Pang Tong in Dynasty Warriors 9. Pang_Tong_-_1994TV(1).jpg|Pang Tong in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). Pang_Tong_Drama_Collaboration_(ROTK13_DLC).png|Pang Tong in Three Kingdoms (2010). Pangtong-kessenII.jpg|Pang Tong in Kessen II. Pang_Tong_Puppet_Collaboration_(ROTK13PUK_DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Video DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 Pang Tong dies at Fallen Phoenix Hill|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Pang Tong's death scene. Trivia *He is a playable character in both the Dynasty Warriors and Knights of Valour series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Strategists Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Category:Officials Category:Optimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Historical Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Inept Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Political Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Loyal Category:Loner Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Liars Category:Lazy Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Defectors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Poor Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Independent Category:Nihilistic Category:Unwanted Category:Amnesiac Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah